


Forever and For Always

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Draco and Ginny met before Hogwarts came into view and become the best of friends. Lucius separates them, at least till Hogwarts. Nine years later, Ginny and Draco are pretty close, but not as close as they want to be. Suddenly, a porno starting Ginny and Lucius causing a tear in their relationship, leaving Ginny on the brink of destruction…





	1. Forever and For Always

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters you recognize, I only own the plot and any other new characters later in the fic. 

**Authors Note -** Hey, this is my first story, hope you all like it!  
Special thanks to my beta reader, bluemonkeyz8  


**Chapter One – Forever and For Always  
**

Ginny smiled at the boy in front of her. He had softest pale blonde hair she’d ever seen, the fullest lips, and the grayest of gray eyes. Although there was a frown on his lips, his eyes where smiling.  


“Gin, you cheated,” he told the redheaded girl.  


“So what, Draco, if I don’t cheat, I don’t win.” Ginny said in a know-it-all matter.  


“That’s ‘cause you suck.” Draco smirked.  
 

“You never teach me.” Ginny said, her voice rising.  


Draco was only 9 years old, but he instantly saw that she was losing her temper much too quickly.  


“Do you wanna learn?” he muttered, hoping to calm her down.  


Ginny looked down at the Wizard Chess board and looked up at him with a look of amusement in her eyes. Smiling, she reached out for his hand.

Draco immediately slipped his hand into Ginny’s much smaller one.  


“Where’re we off to, Gin? I need to get home before father gets home, you know how he gets, he’s all-”

“Stuffy?” Ginny provided.  


“Yeah, Gin, stuffy,” he said in a heartbreaking tone.  


Ginny let go of his hand and slip her arm around his waist and felt his arm doing the same.  


“It can’t be that bad.”  


“Don’t try to sugarcoat it, Gin, you know how it is.”  


“Yeah, I know.” Tears stung the back of Ginny’s throat. Feeling them well up in her eyes, she looked away, but she knew it would be no use. Draco had immediately sensed her discomfort and drew her into a hug.  


“Come on, Gin, it’ll be over soon. In two years, I’ll be off to Hogwarts, and I’ll only be back in the summer, and you know he won’t hurt me in the summer home, because you can hear everything.”  


“Yeah, but that’s still two more years,” She said into Draco’s neck, “A lot can happen in two years.”

“Like what?”  


“We could fall apart.”  


Draco laughed at that. Ginny smiled, loving the fact that she had made him laugh. She loved hearing him laugh, for he did it so rarely.  


“Come on, be serious, you know we can never break up, we’re blood brothers, remember?”  


Ginny smiled at the memory.  


_Three years earlier, while in her grandparent’s summer home, she had gone to play by the shore, but got cut along a jagged rock. Seeing the blood, she had panicked and began to cry. That’s how Draco found her, crying in the shore. When he asked her what had happened, she showed him her hand. He smiled at the little cut that had produced so much blood. ‘I have an idea,’ he had said, ‘let’s become blood brothers.’ Ginny had not known what that was, so she was hesitant, but curiosity got the best of her. He nicked his hand in the same spot that Ginny had cut her hand and when enough blood had slipped through, he put it against hers. ‘Now we’re blood brothers for life. It’s kinda like best friends, only better ‘cause we’re gonna last forever.’ Ginny had given him a teary smile and they’ve been best friends since then._   


“Yeah,” she said misty-eyed, “Brothers for life, friends forever.”  


Draco tightened his hold on her, as if it would be their last day together.  


“Things might change,” Ginny muttered.  


 “Gin, every time you fall, I’ll catch you, every time you cry, I’ll cry with you, and when you die, I’ll die with you, because you’re my best friend, Gin, and I can’t live without you.”  


She pulled away a little, just enough to gaze into her eyes, smiling up at him.  


“I told you that once.”  


“I know,” he replied.  


“Last summer, right?”  


“You’re the peanut to my butter,” he smirked.  


“You’re the star to my burst,” she giggled.  


“You’re the pop to my tart,” he said, then grinned when he heard her stomach growl.  


“You’re the ice to my cream.”  


“And you’re the best to my friend,” they said in unison as they embraced each other, again, and it was like that, that Lucius Malfoy found them, in each other’s arms.  


“What are you doing associating with a Weasley?!” he growled, referring to Ginny.  


Ginny felt Draco shudder in her arms and knew what was to come if she didn’t do something.

“I jumped him, Mr. Lucius, I just wanted to hug someone, I was having such a bad day.” The excuse sounded pitiful to her ears, but she had to make up something.  


“And the Weaselette has the balls to talk to me,” he lashed out.

Ginny was about to kick him when Draco’s hand rested on her shoulder.  


“Don’t,” Draco ordered cruelly for the sake of his father, but Ginny heard the sadness etched out.

“Let’s go, Draco, no need to hang out with a Mudblood lover, and we’re to make sure we never come back here knowing the Weasels live so close.”  


“Give me a moment, father, I have to gather my things.”  


“Very well, just don’t keep me waiting, you’re mother has prepared dinner, and you’re not dressed yet.”  


“Yes, father.”  


Lucius turned with a whip of his robe and as soon as he was out of site, Ginny collapsed in Draco’s arms, tears flowing freely down her face.  


“We’re never going to see each other again, Draco,” she sobbed into his shoulder.  


“We are, Hogwarts,” he replied, “in three years.” His voice broke.  


“Yeah, Hogwarts.”  


“DRACO!” They heard his father yell out his name.

“I have to go, Gin,” he said.  


“I love you, Draco Malfoy.”

“I love you, too, Ginevra Weasley.”  


Draco leaned in and placed his lips on hers and Ginny kissed him back. It lasted only a second, but everything was put into their first kiss, all their passion and love for each other.  


It was perfect.  


Draco let go of Ginny and gave her a beautiful white gold band with dragons and angels inscribed on the outside and words inscribed on the inside.  


“Forever and For Always,” Ginny read out loud. “It’s beautiful, but much too big.”  


“I know it’s too big,” he pulled out a white gold chain from the inside of his robes, “Mine is the same.”  


Draco pulled out matching chain and slipped the ring into it. Ginny turned around and lifted her hair. Draco fastened the necklace and kissed her cheek softly as she turned around.

“Forever and For Always,” Draco whispered as he kissed her forehead lightly.  


“Forever and For Always.” Ginny assured him, as she kissed Draco on the lips

.Little did they know that Lucius had other plans for Ginny.  



	2. No One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters you recognize, I only own the plot and any other new characters later in the fic.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy!!

Chapter Two – No One

~Eight years later~ (Draco’s 7th year, Ginny’s 6th year)  


There was a harsh knock on Ginny’s door.  


_Who could possibly be there?_ Ginny thought.

“We need to talk,” Draco said as he barged right in.

“Well come right in.” said a sleepy sarcastic Ginny.

“Listen, Weasley, I don’t have time for—“

“It’s 3 fucking in the morning and you’re talking to me about time!”

            
Suddenly, hurt appear in Draco’s blue-gray eyes, but close behind, something else lurked, something Ginny couldn’t quite place.

“I can’t believe you did it…” he whispered rusty.

Confusion settled into Ginny’s hazel eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Ginny asked, suddenly worried.

“I can’t believe it, Ginny. At first I didn’t, I swear, but then Blaise showed me the video.” He said in a tone he had never used with her before.

              
_It was disgust,_ Ginny realized, _it was disgust that laid behind his cold glare._

__

“Draco, I swear, I have no idea what you’re—"

__“Draco, I swear, I have no idea what you’re—"

              
“Oh no, don’t you try to play all innocent,” he interrupted. “Out of all people, you had to sleep with him.”

Anger sparked Ginny’s eyes.

“Slept with whom, Malfoy?” she said harshly.

“My father. With Lucius Malfoy.”

“You slept with my father,” He spattered in disgust.

Ginny’s eyes where ablaze.

“I did not sleep with your father.” She said through clenched teeth.

“Then my eyes deceived me, but no, wait, that can’t be right, seeing, is how I’M NOT BLIND!!”

              
“Don’t you dare yell at me and what the hell are you talking about!?”

“And you still have the nerve to lie to my face. Hell, I would understand why you would want to screw around, but with him of all people.” He said as hurt crawled back into his eyes.

“Why did you do it, Ginny? If you wanted to hurt me so badly, you couldn’t have picked a better way.”

“Draco,” Ginny said softly, “I wouldn’t dream of hurting you, especially by sleeping with you’re father.”

Draco smiled a sad smile before turning away. Tears burning the back of his eyes.

“I thought you where different. I didn’t think you where capable of dong things like that, just to hurt someone. And do you know what the sad truth is?”

He turned around. Draco wanted to see her reaction.

_He needed to see her reaction._

__

“The sad truth is that I love you, but not as a friend.”

__“The sad truth is that I love you, but not as a friend.”

“Draco,” Ginny stuttered, “Draco I—I—”

But it was too late. Draco Malfoy had already left the room.

“I love you, too, Draco” She whispered to nobody, for no one was there.

No one to tell her what was going on.

No one to console here.

No one to comfort her as she cried herself to sleep.

_No one…  
_


	3. Video Vixen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters you recognize, I only own the plot and any other new characters later in the fic. 

**A/N:** Thanks for all who review! I know my chapters are kind of short, but they will get longer as the plot thickens. Hope you enjoy!

**\------------**

**Chapter Three – Video Vixen**

The next morning, the sun was shining and Ginny’s eyes where puffy. She hadn’t gotten much sleep.

There were nightmares. Most she couldn’t make out, but she distinctly remembered a blond hair grey eyed man. He was doing something to her.

Ginny remembered she screamed in her nightmare.

But Ginny wasn’t sure if it was in pleasure or in pain.

She made her way to class, wondering what her classmates where snickering about. They all glanced at her, but as soon as Ginny made contact with them, they would turn away.

Even the teachers were doing the same.

They would say something, glare at her, and look away.

She made her way to lunch, still oblivious to what was happening.

Immediately, she went to Harry. He must know what was going on.

“Hey guys,” she said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione “What’s going on?”

But instead on answering her, they gave her a look that could’ve shot daggers.

She sat down, next to her fellow Gryffindor friends, but once again, they looked at her hatefully before turning away.

In fact, the only House that didn’t seem to be giving her hateful glares was Slytheryn.

She made eye contact with Draco, but his eyes were unreadable and her own full of sadness. While they were gazing into each other’s eyes, each lost in their own thoughts, a loud moan was heard in the great hall.

Everyone looked up at the television that had appeared in the front of the hall. Everyone gasped at what they saw. On the screen was a naked Ginevra Weasley being shagged by Lucius Malfoy.

\---------

Ginny’s eyes widened in horror. 

‘No, no, no, no, no, this can’t be happening.’ Ginny thought frantically, ‘This is just a dream, a really bad one at that, but this is not happening. Its like the ‘I’m naked in front of everyone dream’

No such luck.

But she was naked in front of everyone, being shagged in front of everyone.

“Oh god,” Ginny groan, but no one noticed, they where all watching the video.

_When did this happen?_ Ginny thought.

_How did it happen?_

_Why…_

But her questions would go unanswered.

Ginny ran out of the Great Hall, tears streaming down her face, blurring everything in her path.

Ginny kept on running away from the video till she slammed into a hard chest.

\-------------

Draco couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His best friend was being shagged by his own father. 

“You like that, don’t you?” asked Lucius harshly.

“Very,” Ginny answered seductively.

Lucius, who was already nude, stepped closer, and started cupping her breast.

“You’re big for your age.” Lucius said as he bit down on her rosy nipples.

“I’m only a size C,” she said as her eyes widened in pain.

“Perfect for any 16 year old,” the man said as he started sucking harder, and biting even harder then before.

Tears started falling down Ginny’s face, silently.

Lucius whispered something inaudible, with a smirk on his face, a frown on Ginny’s.

_What had he whispered?_ Draco thought.

Reluctantly, Ginny made a grab for his erection.

“Like what you see, don’t you?” Lucius smirked.

“Yes,” she lied.

“A lot better then you’re boyfriends,”

“You wish.” She murmured.

But Lucius must’ve heard her, for he slapped her hard across the face.

“Suck it,” he demanded as he shoved Ginny toward her knees.

Draco glanced at Ginny, knowing that she hated this form of oral sex.

“ _It just disgusting, god only knows where that’s been in,”_ Draco remembered her saying.

Ginny’s eyes had widened so much, you would think her eyes where about to fall out. And for once, her feelings weren’t hidden, but he didn’t like what he saw.

He saw sadness.

He saw fear.

Suddenly, another slap came across the Great Hall.

Lucius had slapped her viciously.

“Suck on it, you whore, before I perform another unforgivable on you.”

And that’s when it dawn on him.

Ginny was under the Imperious Spell, but when Draco turned towards Ginny, she was long gone.

“Damn it,” he mumbled and set out to follow her.

\-------------

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please Review! 

 


End file.
